


The Unspoken Tomorrow

by Zarius



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April totally wants Michelangelo, Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future, Post-Canon, Red Sky, Season/Series 10, Turtles To The Second Power, fred wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Fred Wolf: Carter's departure leaves the Turtles with nothing to say, and everything on their minds (tag for 10X05 "Turtles to the Second Power")
Relationships: Michelangelo/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Unspoken Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkyFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFan/gifts).



"Well, see you in the future guys" Carter said as he approached Landor and Merrick, their time hopping device firmly in hand.

Landor pressed the small button at the top of the circular device and a bright pulsating beam of light poured out of it, immersing them. Before long, they had vanished from view of the four mutant Turtles that Carter had befriended only a year or so ago.

The Turtles were left feeling somewhat bewildered by the situation.

They couldn't find any real words to say to this, they had lost a friend, and his fate would now be decided by the future.

Did they have the right to push him away like this?

Granted, Carter had been a loner most of his life, and nobody on or off the grid would miss him that much, but to uproot and find a new life, in literally a new tomorrow, had to have shaken him just a bit.

Donatello was now dealing with frustrations of failure, having admitted to Carter that he couldn't seem to be able to cure him of his mutations in the present. It was rare form for him to admit defeat in this fashion.

Raphael had used what he considered A-List material in cautioning Carter not to send versions of the Turtles from the future his way, as four of them in the present was plenty. The response he got from Carter wasn't the most talkative reaction. He expected a rib back, but all got was a casual "right". He now wondered if he could have cracked a better zinger.

Michelangelo had several things on his mind, besides just racking his brain around how he would say goodbye to his past self before he and the remainder of those particular groups of Turtles were sent back to the past, something else was nagging on his mind too.

When contacting both sets of Turtles to notify them of the battle the world was waging against Dregg's war machines, April O'Neil had it made clear over the Turtle-Com that she was glad to have reached Michelangelo especially. Nothing else was said to convey why.

Why did she single him and his past self out over the others?

April had been behaving most oddly the last couple of days, wanting to keep her distance from the Turtles as a reporter as she felt she was being typecast as their correspondent, but she was rarely above lending her best friends a crucial hand and a gentle ear now and then when the situation called for it.

There was definitely something going on though, Michelangelo simply pondered if he wanted to know what it was. He had a sneaking suspicion, but the reality of the answer drove him to distraction, and not in a way most parties and pizzas normally did. This dealt with heavy implications, and that was not the kind of jazz he normally liked to listen to.

Leonardo was wondering whether or not his team could truly face down anyone and anything. He felt there had been finality to this day, a day which had seen them vanquish Shredder, Krang, Dregg and Mung..

All of their enemies together could not overcome them any longer, collectively or singularly.

How much longer could they remain simply students, and not masters?

It was this moment, watching an era end before their eyes, watching Carter slip into the eras beyond, that caused all of the Turtles to reflect on their recent past, where they stood in the present, and forced them to reflect upon the untold tomorrow.

They had absolutely nothing to say, because for them, tomorrow had yet to be spoken.


End file.
